The Pentastar Alignment
The Pentastar Alignment (TPA) is a Galactic Government in the Star Wars Combine. It started as the BlasTech Industries and joined the Empire in a City-state agreement that turned it into the Imperial Outer Rim Authority. After official vote in the ranks of IORA, it declared Independence from the Empire and became the great BlasTech Corporation. But after it was decided that the vast power of the BlasTech Corporation should be concentrated into one ruling body, the Pentastar Alignment was born. Today it is well known as one of the biggest and strongest factions in the Galaxy, spanning its territories and military power in the Outer Rim region of the Galaxy. History Second Birth It was the moment when Emperor Vodo Bonias declared that BlasTech Industries (former name of TPA) is receive the second birth. He wanted to create a independent force in the Outer Rim also deigned to foresee that the independent industrial faction would better serve His Visions of the Galatic Future, thereat the BlasTech Industries was recreated as a new independent faction rather than a simple subdivision of Imperial industrial directorate. To ensure the effectiveness and integrity of this new enterprise, Imperial Governor Brat Cost Ru was appointed as the President of the BlasTech Industries, the person well-known throughout the Galaxy for his effective and hard-edged management styles, as well as for tremendous planetary management successes in the past. Nowadays, recruiting young engineers and researchers from all over the countless Imperial planets, gathering the scattered remnants and production assets of the previous incarnation of BlasTech, recruiting specialists from the independent Worlds, BlasTech is being reconstructed. The eight-edged star of the BlasTech Industries is about to meet its new Sunrise. Golden Age The history of BlasTech Industries is traced back to the times of the Old Republic, when the expansionist policy and quick development of the outer worlds demanded infantry weapons at a over-increasing rates. Many companies engaged themselves on the run for creation and production of effective weapons, but numerous colonies wars, diversions and rivalry was decimating their numbers with every new century. At the very end, only three leading companies persisted – these were BlasTech, SoroSuub and Merr-Sonn companies. This the apex of the BlasTech prosperity, as it’s weaponry design were so successful, that even their direct rivals SoroSuub and Merr-Sonn had to produce some of BlasTech’s designs under license. Aside of dealing with weapons production itself, BlasTech Industries also played important role in the social and cultural activities all throughout the Galaxy, being the patrons of arts, recreation and social programs. Blastech Gikosphere – the huge indoor sporting venue located on the planet Coruscant was just one of these projects. Created during the last years of the Old Republic under the sponsorship of BlasTech, the Gikosphere could hold more than 120,000 beings for sporting events and was one of the most magnificent cultural enterprises of the time. But as the Sun has to meet its sunset, the BlasTech had as well. Guided by their own expansionist intentions, BlasTech, SoroSuub and Merr-Sonn together with several other companies, united themselves into the so-called Techno Union, unleashing the massive Galaxy-wide expansionist campaign. The outcome of the war is well-known. As the result of Clone Wars and subsequent years of bilateral diversions and economic blackmailing, the SoroSuub finally managed to obtain the control over the BlasTech Industries, providing their puppet figures to the BlasTech directorate. Since then the Dark Ages started for BlasTech, a time of corruption and intrigues aimed at the destruction of faction’s potential. The once proud faction ended its existence in a very indicative incident, when one of the faction’s key authorities hijacked large portion of the faction’s wealth thus leading the BlasTech to collapse. Looking Into The Future The newest chapter in BlasTech history is the step forward to a Government"Moff Ru addresses BlasTech Industries with his words.". After the faction's re-emergence on the galactic market with the help of the Galactic Empire, it very soon claimed independence and, obtaining new territories from the very same well-wishers within the Empire, stated it's governmental claims. A lot has been said about it both in gossip and official news, there is no need to include such periodicals in a historical summary. Instead, this chapter will summarize all the bits and pieces that were left on the background, not for the average eye to see. In reality, the phoenix didn't start shining all at once. Indeed, BlasTech exhibited one of the most rapid economical and social growths of a new faction the Galaxy had ever seen. But not as the once prominent weapons producer. Not even a single E-11 rifle, BlasTech's iconic product. From it's dawn, the 'New BlasTech' had much more than just weapons production in mind. Regardless of the fact, that the Empire already had all the necessary business and production alliances it needs, including a weapons producer in the shape of Mandalore, the revived weapons leader had a completely non-production goal in sight. Charged with the harsh Galactic free-for-all realities, the Empire, being pulled apart by numerous small conflicts, had no choice, but to allow control of two of it's sectors by a loyal faction capable of full military, economical and social output. And hence only one type of an organization can possibly survive on it own and guard imperial property in the process, the new BlasTech was built with government in mind. All the weapons production is now rather a 'free bonus', that comes along with the ever-popular brand that is "BlasTech". The company no longer pursues it's past goals of competing against Merr-Sonn and SoroSuub, which have survived the Civil War in much better ways. BlasTech"Moff Ru addresses BlasTech Industries with his words." was declared to be now be focusing on supporting the Galactic Empire both as a guard of territory, and a hardware producer of its rifles and its walkers. This new chapter in the 'BlasTech' brand is a massive turning point in the Outer Rim. The outcome is unknown, but at least on of the most prolific names in the business history of the Galaxy is back in action. The Imperial Roots BlasTech became the main military power across all of the Outer Rim"BlasTech Industries, newest Imperial City-State.". This turnover, besides being natural and well-planed before the re-appearance of the faction on the galactic arena, was also a reason for some major changes. The obvious target for the management was to spread the routine and production work on independent sub-factions of BlasTech, in order for the mother-faction to focus solely on defensive and political matters. Since the core of BlasTech consisted of retired imperial officers, such a split was absolutely no surprise for the better part of the Galaxy. Few would think that the Empire would give up part of it’s space just for the fun of it. As planned as it was, all the critical decision points were left to the commanders of BlasTech to agree upon, with them having to present their model to His Imperial Highness, Lord Vodo Bonias. After numerous meetings in the halls of their headquarters in the Seswenna sector, members of the high command came up with an effective, but a somewhat complicated plan: an umbrella. Under that plan, one single governing body would remain, that would be supported by specifically business-oriented child-factions. Such an approach would, of course, create a problem of maintaining four or five pretty large factions separately, leading to increased financial expenses as well as a tougher demand on citizen activity, but on the other hand, it effectively removed the giant bureaucratic bottleneck that has plagued some of the larger galactic governments to this day. In fact, the model was nowhere near new. The approach when all factions operated independently following the guidelines of a central governing entity was long-before introduced by the Mandalore and its satellites and proved to be working well. Quickly accepted by the Imperial High Command, the new structure was put into working order in a matter of two months - not at all surprising for a dedicated group of professionals that made up the core of the BlasTech organization. Since the well-being and growth of the local population was a primary objective of the revived BlasTech Industries, it’s name was rightfully passed to a medical faction, that focused on re-organizing the ailing healthcare system left by decades of reckless pirate and outlaw despotism in the Outer Rim. One other goal was to keep the word combination active among galactic factions, and, ironically, ‘BlasTech Industries’ went all the way from a weapons manufacturer through a government and turned into a ‘bacta bot’. The other faction, created about a month prior to the medical one, was a much needed ore extraction faction that would focus on supplying the ever-increasing number of construction sites throughout Outer Rim. As for the mother-faction, it was awkwardly re-branded into ‘The Imperial Outer Rim Authority’ and officially accepted as an ally of the Galactic Empire"Emperor Vodo Bonias visits Seswenna and congratulates IORA.", thus settling the ruling structure of the Outer Rim Oversector for the time being. Additional members of ‘The BlasTech Umbrella’ were still in the works under the title, though it is pretty much unclear what type of corporations will they be and how many of them will there be. Only one thing is certain at this point in the history of the IORA: they're serious and they’ve come to stay for good in the Outer Rim. Change of Heart Logo|right]] So called 'Galactic' Emperor Vodo Bonias, declared IORA to become one with the Empire once again. IORA looked at its deeds and all of the accomplishments it had made without the Empire's hand. Supreme Commander Brat Cost Ru called for a vote from his people whether to be united back with the Galactic Empire or stay independent and break away from the Empire. The vote was almost unanimous towards staying independent and BlasTech broke relations with Galactic Empire and war was declared by the Galactic Empire. The Authority was renamed to the BlasTech Corporation"The Imperial Outer Rim Authority announces neutrality." and declared neutrality. During these times, BlasTech worked hard to preserve its sectors and started to develop them further, concentrating all their political and social network in the Seswenna Sector. It became a successful independent corporate enterprise and controlled vast territories in the Outer Rim. Looking not to be in the galaxy alone, BlasTech signed an Alliance with the Red Star Alliance"BlasTech Corporation and Red Star Alliance signs peace treaty." and signed a Non-Aggression Pacts with the Galactic Alliance governments. The Alliance between the Red Star Alliance and the BlasTech Corporation is called "Outer Rim Defense Alliance" or ORDA"BlasTech Corporation and Red Star Alliance signs peace treaty.". The High Command of the BlasTech Corporation decided then they had to reform into a more powerful and organized government based off loyalty, strength and justice for the Outer Rim leaving behind Greed and Profit. The Pentastar Alignment was born as an alternative version of the Empire. Based off the Empire but with different morals and acceptance of aliens. Supreme Commander Brat Cost Ru declared war on the Galactic Empire and its Allies. -Under Construction- Banner (Year 8) (Year 9) (Year 9) (Year 10) See also *Total Outer Rim *Galentro Heavy Works *Outer Rim Defense Alliance *BlasTech Corporation References External links *The Pentastar Alignment Website *Pentastar Alignment History and Archives Category:Factions Category:Government Factions